


One More Dance

by inner_tempest



Category: The Halcyon (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 15:56:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inner_tempest/pseuds/inner_tempest
Summary: “Well get over here,” Toby tutted.  “I want to dance with you.”A short little one-shot with dancing and sex.  What more could you possibly want?





	One More Dance

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on a multi-chapter story (which I promised myself I wouldn't, but some things can't be helped, I guess), so this will probably be my last one-shot for awhile while I work on that.
> 
> The Halcyon does not belong to me, nor do Toby and Adil. I get nothing from this except fun.

When Adil entered Toby’s room, he saw the man fiddling with the wireless. He was dressed down at the moment, a pair of more casual trousers and a shirt with no tie, the top couple buttons open and sleeves rolled up. Adil’s mind drifted instantly, loving the sight before him, especially as Toby was so distracted by…whatever he was doing.

Toby seemed determined to find something as he fiddled with the dials, the only sign that he had seen Adil was a quick smile before turning back to the wireless.

“What are you looking for?” Adil asked curiously, watching Toby with furrowed brows as his lover concentrated on whatever he was doing. The aristocrat’s tongue was poking out between his lips, and Adil attempted not to concentrate on that. He watched, head slightly tilted. “Toby?”

“I’m looking for a good song.”

“A bit broad there.”

Toby just chuckled, finally backing away as a slow tune came through the speaker. “Here we go…” he held out his hand to his lover, who stared in confusion. “Well get over here,” Toby tutted. “I want to dance with you.”

The words made Adil’s heart swell with love and some sort of muted ecstasy. It was such a simple act, really, but one they could never do in the lounge, or a ballroom, or anywhere but here. Of course, Toby, in all his romantic glory, would want a piece of that, even if it was in total secrecy.

“I don’t know how to dance,” Adil admitted. He realized it probably sounded a bit strange, given what he saw every night behind the bar, but it wasn’t something he watched carefully. The drinks needed to be served, which certainly took precedence over watching rich people dancing.

Toby smiled. Adil was sure he understood the situation. Obviously he understood that, even with all the couples dancing right in front him, watching wasn’t exactly something he was able to do. Toby just reached out again, his smile growing. “I’ll teach you.”

Adil smiled right back. It wasn’t like he hadn’t _thought_ about it…especially dancing with Toby. When he was able to watch, he _dreamed_ of it, of _knowing_ how to dance and getting to do so right there, Toby in his arms. The thought was beautiful, and despite the circumstances, it was still a bit of a dream fulfilled. When Adil brought himself back to reality, Toby was fiddling with the wireless again before straightening up, slowly walking over to the other man. The two gazed into each others’ eyes for a moment as the music played. Finally, Toby gave a radiant smile, taking Adil’s left hand.

“This goes here,” Toby lightly placed the man’s hand on his shoulder. He rested his own left hand on Adil’s shoulder.

Already Adil could feel his heart beating loudly. For all the intimate acts the two had done over the past few months, this was something so innocent, but so intimate in and of itself. There was something about their position, eyes locked and filled with love and unspoken dreams and a million other things there were just no words for. Toby took Adil’s right hand and held it slightly to the side, lacing their fingers together.

The two pressed together close, never breaking eye contact. “And now we just move as the music takes us,” Toby said softly, leading the two of them with turning and swaying Adil in time with the slow song coming from the wireless.

Adil supposed, if he was able to look down on Toby and himself, he’d see something familiar, yet so foreign to him. How many thousands of times had he seen the upper class patrons of the Halcyon dancing just like this, so sure he would never be in that position. But Toby was holding him close…his hand on Adil’s shoulder and their fingers laced together…Adil was _dancing_. He was a bit clumsy with it all, not always sure how to properly move his feet, but Toby was a strong lead. Of course, he had been doing this his whole life…taught at a young age. He said nothing about Adil’s missteps, just kept their eye contact and lead them gracefully.

“Not too difficult,” Adil finally said softly, smiling slyly.

“Not at all,” Toby chuckled, leaning down to kiss Adil lightly as they moved. “I wish we could do this in the lounge,” he said softly, kissing him again. “Or a bar or…anywhere. _God_ …I want to dance with my man where everyone could see,” he kissed him lightly again. “Show the world you’re mine.”

The way Toby broke up every thought with a soft kiss made Adil melt. He squeezed Toby’s fingers gently, feeling more and more confident on his feet as they continued to dance. Toby’s head dropped onto Adil’s shoulder, and he nuzzled his neck lightly before kissing the juncture of his neck and shoulder feather lightly.

There wasn’t necessarily a ton of room in Toby’s bedroom, but the two made it work. At one point, they bumped into the edge of Toby’s bed, making both of them chuckle as Toby moved them away. The song they had tuned into on the wireless was still playing, and Adil was rather grateful for the slow, long movements in it.

Because Adil wanted to dance with Toby forever.

Somehow, the two managed to press closer to each other, and Adil was sure Toby could feel his heart pounding just as he could feel Toby’s. It was a closeness unlike anything they had ever experienced. Love making was one thing, of course, but there was something different here, something Adil didn’t know how to verbalize. With Toby’s breath hot against his cheek, he couldn’t imagine wanting anything more.

The music swelled and Toby’s eyes shut for a moment as he held Adil’s hand tighter. Adil couldn’t help but think it was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen in his life. It struck the barman that he had seen his lover dance before, dealing with some rich woman his mother had forced upon him. The memories were the sort of thing that he had tried to push to the back of his head; seeing Toby paired with anyone was something Adil tried to forget.

The difference, of course, was that Toby didn’t move with those women the way he moved with Adil. On the dance floor he was awkward, his long limbs seeming not to know how to move properly. With Adil, Toby was graceful. They fit together perfectly…something they had discovered through intimacy, but this was a whole new discovery.

As the song came to an end, the Toby and Adil continued moving for just a moment. Toby opened his eyes, smiling warmly as he caught the other man’s gaze again. He leaned down to kiss Adil gently, squeezing his hand again.

“I want to just dance with you forever,” Toby whispered, resting his forehead against Adil’s. “Dancing with you is _right_. I could dance with a million girls a million times over and it would never be _right_.”

The words made Adil’s heart ache, a familiar feeling when sentiments like this came to the surface. It was always going to be like this…he and Toby would never get to dance together outside of the safety of one of their rooms, but that didn’t mean Adil couldn’t dream about holding Toby like this in public. Just…hopping over the bar and settling himself in his lover’s arms.

Adil pressed his lips lightly to Toby’s. “I’m going to dream of this,” he whispered against his lips.

“I’ll teach you other dances,” Toby said in that special excited tone he got when he talked about plans and ideas with Adil. “Different moves, to different types of music…even if it’s just in here…” he trailed off, unable to keep a slight tone of sadness from his words. “At least we _can_ dance in here.”

“I like _this_ kind of dancing,” Adil smiled.

“I’m still going to broaden your horizons.”

“Find another slow song,” Adil half-ordered with a grin, pressing his lips to Toby’s lightly.

Toby rolled his eyes. “You’re so demanding,” he teased.

Disentangling himself from Adil, Toby walked back over to the wireless, kneeling to fiddle with the dial again. He finally found another slow song and went back to Adil, the two taking their dancing position again.

There was something sensual about it all, both men could feel it. Toby felt a shiver go down his spine as he felt Adil let out a hot breath against his neck. “Can we be done dancing?” Toby whispered, feeling a growing arousal.

“You had something else in mind?” Adil teased with a smirk.

Toby leaned down to kiss Adil feather lightly. “Sex is a _kind_ of dance, right?” he whispered against his lover’s lips.

“I suppose you could look at it like that,” Adil chuckled, starting to unbutton Toby’s shirt. Sliding it off to reveal the man’s chest. “Or you could just be looking for excuses to get me into bed,” he teased.

“Perhaps,” Toby smirked, starting to undress Adil. “We could always dance naked.”

The two stripped each other bare, carefully setting their clothing to the side. Toby pressed his hand back on Adil’s shoulder, intertwining their fingers with his other hand. “Are we really going to dance naked?” Adil laughed.

“Humor me,” Toby said with a crooked smile. The crooked smile that made Adil dizzy and sent heat straight to his groin. “Though with _that_ beautiful show, I don’t think I’ll last too long.”

The song was obviously nearing its end, and Toby pushed Adil back onto his bed. He crawled on top of him, settling between his legs and kissing him deeply. “There is something sensual about getting to dance like that,” Adil mused. “I like it…”

“Especially if it leads to _this_ ,” Toby laughed, stroking Adil’s inner thigh before taking his cock in his hand.

“Imagine the show we’d put on downstairs if we got to dance there.”

“Mmm…” Toby leaned in to kiss Adil. “If only I could show the world you’re _mine_.”

“I’ll make do with this.”

Grabbing the lube from his bedside table, Toby worked a finger inside Adil, relishing in the sight of Adil’s eyes fluttering shut, his breathing heavy and soft whimpers falling from his lips. “God, Adil…”

“More,” Adil mumbled breathlessly. “ _Please_ , Toby.”

Toby slid a second finger in, stretching Adil carefully. Watching the barman come undone only made Toby want more. He crooked his fingers and Adil let out a sharp gasp as Toby hit his sweet spot. “Toby…oh God, Toby…I need you inside me… _now_ …”

A soft whine of arousal built in the back of Toby’s throat as he readied himself. Kissing Adil deeply, Toby pushed himself in to his lover’s body, moaning into Adil’s mouth and met with a deep moan into _his_ mouth.

Toby would never grow tired of the feeling of being inside of Adil. His lover’s velvety heat drove Toby insane, and watching him when they made love intensified everything. Adil Joshi, so pristine and put together outside of the bedroom, writing beneath Toby, his hair mussed and sweet nothings pouring from his lips. A sight just for Toby.

“Oh God, Toby…feels so good…so good inside me…”

“You’re so gorgeous,” Toby mumbled, sucking a bruise right below Adil’s collar bone. “You feel so good…”

Toby’s movements were tantalizingly slow and deliberate. Adil whimpered “ _Please_ , Toby…” it was barely above a whisper. “More…I need more…”

With a shaky breath, Toby angled Adil’s hips upwards, hitting his sweet spot with a deep thrust. Adil let out a loud moan, knowing he should have suppressed it, but not quite able to. He pulled Toby down for a deep kiss as he continued to hit that spot, pulling Adil’s hips up to go deeper. He reached between them, taking Adil’s cock in his hand and stroking him in time with his thrusts.

“Toby…” Adil whispered with a moan against his lover’s lips. “Toby, I’m going to come…”

Toby moved harder and deeper, beating Adil off with one hand, the other holding Adil’s against the bed, their fingers laced together.

Adil came, moaning loudly into Toby’s mouth. Toby didn’t last much longer, shooting his release deep inside Adil.

The two laid panting, side by side, looking into each other’s eyes.

“Toby?”

“Mmm?” he ran his fingers through Adil’s hair, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of Adil’s mouth.

“Making love with you is the most amazing thing. But…dancing with you was a whole new level of intimacy.”

Toby smiled. He glanced at the wireless, a faster song now coming through. “It was, wasn’t it?”

Adil untangled himself, getting a towel to clean them off. “I have to get to work,” he said softly and sadly as he glanced at the clock.

“My least favorite part of the day,” Toby frowned. He threw on his robe as Adil got dressed, expertly smoothing out any creases from his uniform. Toby watched with sadness and yearning. “You will come back after your shift, right?”

“No one or nothing could stop me,” the corner of Adil’s lip lifted in a half smile.

Toby watched as Adil got ready, even following him to the bathroom to watch him fix his hair. “Someday it won’t be like this,” he said, leaning against the door frame. “Someday we won’t have to worry about sneaking around…keeping _us_ a secret.”

“You’re such a dreamer,” Adil said with a loving chuckle, making sure his hair was perfect and properly styled.

“Well either way, I’m your’s forever.”

“And I’m your’s.”

Adil collected everything else, giving Toby a soft, lingering kiss. Hi hand was on the doorknob when he noticed another slower tune coming through the wireless. He looked over at his lover.

“One more dance?” he asked with a smile.

Toby grinned and held out his hand. “One more dance.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for all the kudos and comments! They make me feel better about what I'm doing here. XD


End file.
